


Death by Crack and a Big Toasty Bonfire

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All Crack Addicts Welcome, Arthur is so done, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Camelot Has Horrible Dungeons, Crack, Everyone is high, Gen, Many Crack, That Is Now My Favorite Tag, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Once a year every year, sorcerers from all over put aside their differences and fears. Not, as you might expect, to get all friendly or whatever or even just to go wreak some havoc. No, once a year every year, on the exact same day without fail, sorcerers from all over gather inside the citadel of Camelot to play a high-stakes game.The goal? See how much magic you can openly practice without getting caught. The catch? Well, of course, the loser, whoever gets caught, is executed, probably quite painfully.Or, I am high on sleep deprivation and someone needs to stop me and I have no idea what I'm doing.





	Death by Crack and a Big Toasty Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom, so apologizing early for any and all mistakes.

Ah, it's that time of year again; the time when birds sing and church bells ring and flowers grow and fires glow and a sorcerer dies because they insist upon playing the Game.

Every year, Spring Fever strikes the hearts of many magic users throughout the world. A lot of them don't even live in Camelot, but of course they still need to travel to the citadel and play the infamous Game.

What is the Game? Well, the Game is a fun-filled occasion in which magic users young and old gather in the citadel of Camelot in broad daylight. Of course, nobody looks particularly suspicious, and any druids have the evidence carefully hidden.

Every spring, any and all sorcerers in the citadel spend their days wreaking havoc, practicing magic of all sorts as openly as possible without getting caught. The Game can last for weeks at a time, as long as they are careful not to get caught.

When somebody does get caught, the Game is over. Many players attend the execution as a form of honor. You know, like, congratulations, you lost. I shall honor your memory by beholding your beheaded head or your burnt and toasty ashes or your wind sock body dangling from a stick. 

It's quite amusing.

And now, this special year, word is going around that the infamous Emrys will be participating. This will likely be the most eventful Game in history, dating all the way back to the Purge when people of magic first decided to exact their revenge on King Uther by driving him completely and absolutely nuts every spring.

You see, Emrys, also known as his given name of Merlin, is the prince's personal manservant. Thus, he is in the perfect position to strike, although it is also the most dangerous.

Hm? You have questions? What about Destiny, you say? 

My dear reader, here in Camelot, we have a policy regarding Destiny and the Game. As we say in this grand city - screw Destiny, Merlin deserves some fun once in a while.

What's that? You're wondering how on earth Emrys can possibly know about the Game, when it is meant to be kept quiet and discreet(well, as quiet and discreet as you can be when causing mayhem and wreaking havoc)? What a silly question. Of course he knows! You can't be Magic and not know about the Game!

How? Well... we needn't worry ourselves over the particulars. The important thing is that the Game is rolling around once more, and this year, Emrys is playing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I really love this fandom, and I especially love that it's still going strong after all this time and people are still joining and there's still original content coming out and this fandom will survive the apocalypse, I swear.
> 
> Anyway, are you laughing? Are you crying from boredom? Should I continue? Tell me!


End file.
